


where the sea sleeps

by wwxchannie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Song fic, brian is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxchannie/pseuds/wwxchannie
Summary: Jae could feel it coming. He knew when the day started that it would happen. For some reason he could always tell. That sinking feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away, instead it would just keep on building and building until he exploded. He could feel how badly his hands were shaking as he tried to open the door to his apartment.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 26





	where the sea sleeps

_Pull through_

_This oncoming_

_Stormy seas_

_Even in the darkest hours_

_Hold on_

_To my hand_

Jae could feel it coming. He knew when the day started that it would happen. For some reason he could always tell. That sinking feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away, instead it would just keep on building and building until he exploded. He could feel how badly his hands were shaking as he tried to open the door to his apartment.

_We may_

_Stumble_

_Or topple_

_But once everything passes_

_The warmth we meet_

_Will be the sweetest of all_

Finally getting into his apartment, Jae ran straight towards the bathroom. He doesn’t know why he always goes to the bathroom when this happens. Maybe it’s the feeling in his stomach making him think he’s gonna throw up or maybe it’s just because having a breakdown on the bathroom floor is where it’s at.

_May the day be calm_

_Or sometimes rocky_

_If only you’re here with me_

_Whatever day we meet_

_However the waves, I’ll hold on_

Seeing that Jae was somewhat distracted, you know, cause he was having a panic attack on the bathroom floor, he didn’t hear his apartment door open. Nor did he hear someone softly call “Jae? Jae are you here?”.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, and Jae flinched and quickly tried to wipe away his tears and look like he wasn’t going through a panic attack at the moment.

_Baby want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Don’t leave me_

_Until the rainstorm ends_

_Stay with me, don’t let go of my hand_

_When the serene morning comes_

_It will feel like a dream_

“Jae? You okay? What happened?” The person suddenly rushed to his side and gently grabbed his face in his hands, slightly wiping away the tear tracks that were left.

“Bri, why are you here?” It wasn’t like Jae didn’t want his boyfriend with him, it was just that he didn’t like Brian seeing him look so weak and helpless. He hadn’t had an attack this bad in months, and Brian was already worried about deadlines and other work stuff and Jae really didn’t want to stress him out more. 

_I need you_

_You need me_

_Please stay by my side_

_I want to be with you_

_To the place where the sea sleeps_

“I came cause I saw you leave the studio really fast and was worried you were having an attack.” Brian said as he slowly brushed Jae’s hair out of his face. Jae could see that Brian knew what was happening but he didn’t really know what to say. “Tell me what you need, I’m here to help you get through this.”

_Fight through_

_This storm with me_

_When everything passes_

_The scenery we meet_

_Will be absolutely perfect_

“Can we just, um, cuddle? Maybe? On the bed?” Jae was scared, scared of so much, like rejection, the feeling that Brian would leave, that Brian didn’t want to be there but then Brian picked him up, brought him to the bed and laid down with him.

“Of course, do you need anything else?” He cuddled up close to Jae’s back and made sure to plant a few small kisses on the back of his neck to reassure him.

_May the day be calm_

_Or sometimes rocky_

_If only you’re here with me_

_Whatever day we meet_

_However the waves, I’ll hold on_

“I just need you to stay with me for as long as you can.” Of course Jae was scared, his anxiety made him scared and worried about the littlest things, but at this point he didn’t care. Jae just wanted to cuddle on his bed with his boyfriend and forget about everything else.

“I always will.” was the last thing Jae heard before he fell asleep with Brian hands calmly playing with his hair.

_Baby want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Don’t leave me_

_Until the rainstorm stops_

_Stay with me, don’t let go of my hand_

_When the serene morning comes_

_It’s going to be like a dream_

If Jae was awake he might’ve seen the way Brian looked at him as if he hung the stars in the skies. He might’ve seen Brian take off his shoes, socks and jacket. He might’ve heard Brian softly say “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

_I need you_

_You need me_

_Please stand by my side_

_I want to be with you_

_To the place where the sea sleeps_

_Please don’t leave me by myself_

_I don’t believe I can fight this sea alone_

Jae woke up the next morning with his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him like they were almost afraid of letting go. He turned over to look at Brian’s peaceful sleeping face. When Jae heard Brian start to stir he smiled and said “Good Morning Bri.”

“Mornin’ babe, how are you?” Brian yawned but smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

_So stay with me_

_Don’t you leave me_

_Stay with me, don’t let go of my hand_

_When the serene morning comes_

_It’s going to be like a dream_

Jae looked at Brian’s messy bed hair and sleepy expression, smiled and said “I’m good, I’m really really good.”

_I need you_

_You need me_

_Please stand by my side_

_I want to be with you_

_To the place where the sea sleeps_

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just me projecting on to jae for however many words and wishing i had a brian but it’s fine. i really hope you enjoyed this! thanks for reading!


End file.
